


SE7EN

by bonnie_culla



Series: Seven Devils references [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Friendship, Other, POV Hannibal, Seven Deadly Sins, Spiritual
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonnie_culla/pseuds/bonnie_culla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal Lecter membenci-Nya. Sejak semua yang ia miliki direngut, dia telah bersumpah untuk menjadikan-Nya sebagai Sang musuh abadi. Melaksanakan tujuh ritual Sang pendosa hanya menjadi salah satu jalan untuk membuktikan diri kepada-Nya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SE7EN

**Author's Note:**

> HANNIBAL (c) Thomas Harris; Bryan Fuller; and NBC
> 
> Genre: crime, spiritual
> 
> Rate: T
> 
> A/N: Fanfic ini berdasarkan hikayat “Seven Deadly Sins”. Tidak ada tujuan lain dari fanfic ini selain untuk mengeksplorasi tokoh fiksi Hannibal Lecter dan hubungannya dengan Will Graham. Penulis tidak pernah bermaksud dengan sengaja menyinggung pihak tertentu dengan fanfic ini. 
> 
> Reader discretion advised.
> 
> Disarankan membaca fic ini sambil mendengarkan lagu “Seven Devils” by Florence and the Machine.

> “ _Killing must feel good to **God** too... he does it all the time. And are we not created in his image?_ ”
> 
> **[Hannibal Lecter – Hannibal series]**

 

* * *

 

_AVARITIA_

Hannibal termasuk makhluk yang paling tamak. Mungkin dari luar ia tak terlihat demikian. Namun ia akan melakukan apapun sampai keinginannya tercapai. Membunuh bukan masalah buatnya. Hannibal semakin tamak setelah bertemu dengan Will Graham. Mengganggap mereka sejenis dan punya potensi untuk itu, Hannibal ingin membuat Will menjadi seperti dirinya. Hannibal tidak pernah setengah-setengah untuk mewujudkan keinginannya menjadi nyata. Tamak juga suatu keharusan baginya, karena itu salah satu bukti dialah Sang pendosa.

 

_SUPERBIA_

Sejak lama Hannibal senang membanggakan dirinya sendiri yang sangat jenius dalam berbagai hal. Dalam pekerjaannya sebagai psikiater, dalam melakukan hobi rutinitas memasaknya, dan dalam hasrat kanibalismenya. Saat ia mendengar bagaimana Will memuji hasil karyanya di kasus pembunuhan oleh _copy-cat_ itu, Hannibal tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya. Ia tersenyum. Dalam diam dia sering menyanjung dirinya sendiri. Tapi saat disanjung orang lain, terutama orang itu adalah Will Graham, dia menjadi semakin bangga akan kejeniusannya itu. Tidak sulit bagi Hannibal untuk menunjukkan dirinya sebagai Sang pendosa dengan rasa bangganya.

 

_ACEDIA_

Hidup Hannibal selalu teratur, terorganisir. Bisa saja Hannibal hidup normal, menjadi orang baik yang sesungguhnya. Tapi tidak, dia tidak ingin melakukan itu. Dia malas menjadi normal, malas berusaha untuk itu, malas sesuai jalan-Nya. Dia telah menetapkan tujuan hidupnya sebagai penentang-Nya. Kepada Will pun berlaku hal yang sama. Tidak ada niatnya sama sekali untuk membuat pikiran Will menjadi tak labil. Dari awal dia malas untuk itu. Justru dia malah makin mengacaukan pikiran Will. Untuk menjadi Sang pendosa, kemalasan untuk berbuat baik adalah suatu keharusan.

 

_IRA_

Hannibal sangat membeci orang yang tidak tahu etika, tidak bermoral, dan kasar. Dia memang tidak akan komplain pada mereka secara langsung, tapi sudah pasti orang-orang itu akan masuk daftar menu di resep masakan berikutnya. Hannibal juga tidak suka cara tak beretika Freddie Lounds saat memuat berita tentang Will Graham. Ingin rasanya ia menguliti si reporter saat itu juga. Tapi demi menjaga identitasnya, ia tidak boleh tergesa-gesa, meski sebenarnya dia sangat muak dengan ketidak-sopanan wanita itu. Kemarahan yang ia salurkan lewat membunuh, memasak, dan memakan telah membuatnya menjadi Sang pendosa.

 

_INVIDIA_

Setiap Will berbica soal Alana di hadapannya, ia pasti gusar dalam hati. Wajahnya memang tidak menampakkan hal itu, tapi hatinya jujur. Ia cemburu. Will adalah teman pertamanya. Atau setidaknya Hannibal selalu berpikir bahwa Will adalah TEMAN pertamanya. Jadi menurutnya wajar saja jika ia ingin Will hanya memikirkannya bukan orang lain. Hannibal adalah teman Will bukan yang lainnya. Hannibal tidak pernah merencanakan untuk cemburu, tapi perasaan itu menyeruak keluar begitu saja. Dan Hannibal menyukai hal itu karena dia telah melakukan salah satu ritual pendosa.

 

_GULA_

Terkadang dia sengaja membunuh banyak orang hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat membunuh, memasak, dan memakan yang ia miliki. Karena itu ia sering kali sengaja untuk menyimpan stok daging atau organ yang berlebih. Sampai stok itu tak termakan, terbuang percuma. Bahkan dengan Will pun demikian. Hannibal ingin menelan semua yang Will miliki. Sampai habis, sampai Will tidak memiliki apapun lagi. Karena kerakusan masuk dalam daftar ritual Sang pendosa ia pun akan melakukan hal itu dengan senang hati.

 

_LUXURIA_

Keinginannya akan Will Graham telah sampai tingkat obsesif. Hannibal tahu betul dia tidak akan bisa memiliki hati Will yang telah diberikannya pada Alana. Jadi alih-alih merebut hati Will, Hannibal pun merengut pikirannya. Memanipulasi pikiran orang lain lebih sulit daripada membunuh. Tapi demi memiliki Will, ia pun melakukan hal itu. Hannibal selalu memikirkan Will. Jadi tentu saja Will harus memikirkannya. Nafsu yang akan terus berlanjut sampai dia menguasai pikirannya, sampai dia memiliki Will seutuhnya. Terlalu mengedepankan nafsu bukanlah hal yang baik, Hannibal tahu pasti akan hal itu. Demi Will dan demi menjadi Sang pendosa, Hannibal harus mengambil resiko ini, sekali lagi*.

 

* * *

 

Kebencian Hannibal terhadap-Nya dan rasa obsesifnya pada Will Graham telah membuatnya sampai pada semua langkah-langkah pendosa yang terlarang. Tapi Hannibal tidak akan berhenti sampai di sini. Ia akan terus di sisi Will sampai ia tak berdaya dengan kekacauan pikirannya sendiri. Sampai habis waktunya nanti dia akan terus menjadi Sang pendosa, Sang penentang.

“KAU telah merengut semua milikku! Jadi AKU akan merengut, membalas, semuanya!”

 

oOo

**Footnote:**

*Dalam novel Hannibal Rising, Hannibal nyaris berhenti balas dendam dan berhenti membunuh karena dia jatuh cinta dengan bibinya sendiri, Murasaki-sama. Karena bibi Murasaki juga misi balas dendamnya hampir kacau, hampir gagal. Sampai akhirnya dia menyampingkan perasaannya, nasfusnya itu untuk hidup bahagia bersama Murasaki-sama; semua demi balas dendam.

**Author's Note:**

> Merasa seneng banget akhirnya berhasil publish fic pertama tanpa dialog. Sebelumnya selalu kesulitan bikin cerita tanpa dialog seperti ini. Kalau saya sih cukup puas dengan fic ini, bagaimana dengan pembaca? Silahkan beri masukkan kalau berkenan. Reviews always be appreciated.


End file.
